


Long Day

by mimabeann



Series: Val & Aithe [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, cuddle time with nexu cubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Val is very rarely soft with anyone (Wilvarin’s Aithe is the only person he’s really ever soft with just in general), but he is always very soft and happy around his nexu (or his friends’ nexu). He needs all the quiet moments he can get.
Series: Val & Aithe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772992
Kudos: 2





	Long Day

Valerius unclipped his cape and let it drop behind him as he walked through the door to his apartment. He stepped into the main room cautiously, none of the security monitors indicated that there was an intruder, no signs of anything out of place… Normally they’d come out to greet him by now… _Maybe they’re mad I made them all stay home?_

“Hmmmm… Anyone want to come say hello? I’m home.” Val called up the stairs. Several bumps and the sound of claws sliding on the floor brought a smile to his face. _That did it_. Two large nexu came running down the stairs, purring. They jumped, placing their front paws on his shoulders, and knocking him into the wall. Val laughed happily as he stroked their fur. “I missed you guys too.” Three smaller nexu and four kittens also came trotting down the stairs and circled his feet. Val smiled as the two larger nexu hopped down. Val slid down the wall and let the kittens climb into his lap. “Nice to see you all too. It’s good to be home.”


End file.
